contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Maurice Benayoun
| lieu de naissance = Mascara, Algérie | date de décès = | lieu de décès = | mouvement = | formation = | maîtres = | élèves = | mécènes = | distinctions = Villa Médicis Hors les murs 1992, Golden Nica Ars Electronica 1998, Prix Siggraph 1991, Imagina 1993-94, International Monitor Awards, | complément = *site officiel = http://www.benayoun.com }} Maurice Benayoun est un artiste plasticien art numérique français, né à Mascara (Algérie) le 29 mars 1957. Il vit et travaille à Paris. Les créations de Maurice Benayoun ont été largement exposées et récompensées dans les musées et les manifestations internationales. Co-fondateur en 1987 de Z-A, société/laboratoire qui joua pendant 15 ans un rôle pionnier dans le domaine des nouveaux médias, de l'image de synthèse, de la réalité virtuelle, de la création numérique et de la muséographie interactive. Il réalise entre 1990 et 1993 la série Les Quarxs en collaboration avec François Schuiten, la toute première série en image de synthèse 3D haute définition largement diffusée et récompensée sur le plan international. Il est en 1993 lauréat de la Villa Médicis hors les murs pour son projet AME. Après Musée Explorable, collection d'art contemporain en réalité virtuelle. Dès cette époque il réalise des installations artistiques interactives faisant appel à la réalité virtuelle dont : Les Grandes Questions (1994-96), le Tunnel sous l'Atlantique, événement historique de télévirtualité reliant le Musée d'Art Contemporain de Montréal et le centre Pompidou à Paris. En 1998, il reçoit le Golden Nica de l'art interactif du festival Ars Electronica pour l'installation World Skin, un safari photo au pays de la guerre. Ces deux travaux ont été reçus par la critique comme des événements majeurs de l'art numérique. Parallèlement à son activité artistique, Maurice Benayoun participe à la conception, la réalisation de la scénographie interactive de nombreuses expositions, événements et projets architecturaux. Nous noterons la Salle de Navigation (1997) de l'exposition Nouvelle image, nouveaux réseaux, et la Membrane (2001) de l'exposition l'Homme Transformé pour la Cité des Sciences de la Villette, les Tables Panoramiques de Planet of Visions, Exposition Universelle de Hanovre (EXPO2000), le Parcours multimédia de l'abbaye de Fontevraud, Cosmopolis, Overwrting the City sur la ville et le développement durable, l'exposition permanente de Arc de triomphe de l'Étoile à Paris. Professeur agrégé d'Arts Plastiques, il enseigne de 1984 à 2002 la vidéo de création et les nouveaux médias à l'université Paris 1 Panthéon-Sorbonne. De 1996 à 1997, il est artiste invité à l'École nationale supérieure des beaux-arts de Paris. Il est aussi co-fondateur et directeur artistique du CITU, Création Interactive Transdisciplinaire Universitaire où il poursuit son activité de recherche, de création et de réflexion sur les médias émergents. Maurice Benayoun présente en décembre 2008, son blog, [http://www.the-dump.net The Dump], au cours d'une performance/soutenance de thèse de doctorat en Art et sciences de l'Art, à la Sorbonne (Amphi Oury) sous la direction de Anne Marie-Duguet. Le Jury était constitué de Pr. Jean Da Silva, Pr. Hubertus von Amelunxen, Louis Bec, Derrick de Kerckhove. Œuvres et expositions *''Les Quarxs, série d'animation 3D, 1991-1993, en collboration avec François Schuiten *Les Grandes Questions: Réalité Virtuelle et Internet (94-96) **Dieu est-il plat?'' biennale Artifices 3, novembre 1994. **''Le Diable est-il courbe?'' Imagina, Monte Carlo,1995. **''Et moi dans tout ça? 1, Sidney, Australie, exposition Kahanamoku and Beyond en 95. **Et moi dans tout ça? 2, 1997, Musée d'Art contemporain de Lyon (exposition "Version Originale") *Le Tunnel sous l'Atlantique, Musique de Martin Matalon en parallèle au Centre Georges Pompidou et au Musée d'Art Contemporain de Montréal 1995. *World Skin, un safari photo au pays de la guerre, musique de Jean-Baptiste Barrière: **Ars Electronica (Linz), septembre 97 **Imagina 98 et SIGGRAPH 98 (Orlando) **Stockholm 98 **Aalborg (Danemark) 2000. **Grand Prix (Golden Nica) de l'art interactif **Ars Electronica 1998 (Golden Nica, art interactif) **ISEA 2000 Paris. **exposition ''sk-Interface, FACT, Liverpool, Angleterre, 2008, Casino, Luxembourg, 2009-2010 *''Le Tunnel Paris-New Delhi, Cité des sciences de la Villette - Virtual Gallery - New-Delhi, 1997 *Crossing Talks, Communication Rafting'' ICC Tokyo 1999 *''Labylogue, Dakar, Musée d'art contemporain de Lyon, Bruxelles (2000) *Art Impact, Collective Retinal Memory'' Centre Pompidou Paris, Kiasma Museum Helsinki... *''So.So.So., Somebody, Somewhere, Some Time, ZKM Karlsruhe, ICC Tokyo, *Watch Out, Art center Nabi, Seoul Corée (2002), *Watch Out, the Eyes of the City, JO Athènes (2004) *Cosmopolis, overwriting the City, Shanghai, Pekin, ChongQing, Chengdu, Chine (2005) *La Mécanique des Emotions, opus en 15 actes comprenant : **Cartographie Emotionnelle de la planète'' (World Emotional Mapping) 1996-2005 **''Frozen Feelings'' 2005 **''Sfear, Metz, Église Saint Pierre aux Nonnains, 2005 **Le Marché des Emotions'' (e-Market), Galerie Bund 18, Shanghai (2005) **''Emotional Stock, Galerie Bund 18, Shanghai (2005) **Emotional Traffic, performance musicale avec Jean-Baptiste Barrière en ouverture du festival Ars Electronica2005 **le Distributeur automatique d'émotions, exposition ''Smile Machine, Transmediale, Berlin (2006), Espace Paul Ricard, Cinéma d'ameublement (2005), Gima Gallery Berlin 2006 **''eSpotting, Palazo Strozzi, Florence, Italie (2008) **Still Moving, Grand Palais, Paris, France (2008) *Falling Pixels, Installation vidéo, festival ZONE IP, ancien Musée de la peinture, Grenoble, France, 2007 *Blind Love Ready Made, installation vidéo générative, exposition monographique ''des Grandes Questions à la Décharge, Galerie des Beaux Arts, Poitiers, 2008 *''Le Dump au mètre, installation papier peint, ''des Grandes Questions à la Décharge, Galerie des Beaux Arts, Poitiers, 2008 *''NeORIZON, eArts Festival, Shanghai, Chine (2008) *The Dump, blog/création où Maurice Benayoun dépose chaque jour de nouveaux projets. 2006-... Récompenses et sélections officielles * Prix SACD, création interactive, Paris, juin 2009 * Prix Qwartz, création numérique, Paris, 2009 * e-Toile d'Or, Net Art, Paris, jan. 2005 * Official selection, International Architecture and Animation Film Festival, Baden, Switzerland, sept. 2003 * Best multimedia project, Grotte Chauvet, France 2001 * Winner, Architecture competition with Jean Nouvel, Subway Station Franklin Roosevelt, Paris 2000 * Official selection, Festival de Creacion Audioviual de Navarra, Spain,1999 * Official selection, Biennale do Mercosul, Brazil, Nov. 1999 * Official selection, ICC Biennale, Tokyo, Japan, Oct.-Nov. 1999 * Official selection, Art Show, SIGGRAPH '98, Orlando, USA, August1998 * Golden Nica (first prize), interactive art category, Ars Electronica Festival, Linz, Austria, 1998 * Second prize, Images du Futur '96, category opens titles, Montreal 1996 * Second prize Pixel INA, Opens Titles Category, Imagina 1996, Monte Carlo, February 1996 * Finalist Best Achievement, International Monitor Awards, Opens/closes category, Los Angeles, oct. 1995. * Official selection, Anima Mundi, Rio de Janeiro, Brasil, August 1995. * Official selection, Film West, Sydney, Australia, July 1995. * Honorary Mention, Ars Electronica Festival, Linz, Austria, April 1995 * Official selection, Video Fest, Berlin, Germany, February 1995. * JOSE ABEL Prize, Best european animation film, Cinanima, Animation Film Festival of Espinho, Portugal, Oct. 1994 * Silver Trophy, Espace Creation, F.A.U.S.T., Toulouse, Novembre 1994 * Official selection, Electronic Theatre, International Symposium on Electronic Art 94, Helsinki, Finland, 94 * Official selections SIGGRAPH 94 – Electronic Theatre, Orlando, USA * SIGGRAPH 94, Screenings (2 selections), Orlando, USA * SIGGRAPH 94, Art and Design Show, Orlando, USA * Distinction (2nd prize), Ars Electronica Festival, Linz, Austria, June 1994 * Official selection, Short Films Festival, Tampere, Finland, March 1994 * 3rd Prize, fiction category, Imagina ’94, Monte Carlo, February 1994 * Best Electronic Special Effects, International Monitor Awards, Los Angeles, 1993 * Best Video Paint Design, International Monitor Award, Los Angeles 1993 * Nomination, Best Computer Animation, International Monitor Awards, Los Angeles 93 * First Prize Pixel INA, Opens Title category Imagina ’93, Monte Carlo, February 1993 * 3rd Prize, FICTION category Imagina ’94, Monte Carlo, February 1993 * Official selection, SIGGRAPH, Chicago, July 1992 * Official selection, 5th Festival of Computer Films, Geneva, July 1992 * Official selection, Imagina ’92, Monte Carlo, January 1992 * First Prize, Third Dimension Award, SCAM, Paris, November 1991 * Best Script Award, Paris Cité 1991, Paris, October 1991 * Official selection, Eurographics 1991, Vienna, Austria, September 1991 * Honorary Mention, Ars Electronica Festival, Linz, Austria, September 1991 * Official selection, Images du Futur, Montreal, September 1991 * 1st Prize, Artistic Animation category, Truevision competition, SIGGRAPH, Las Vegas, 1991 * Image fixe prize, Paris Cité, Paris, France, 1990 * 1st Prize Communication Image, Tech Image competition, Paris, 1990 * Official selection, Art Film Festival, Rotterdam, 1987 * Official selection, International Art Film Biennale, Centre Pompidou, Paris, 1987 Filmographie Films sur l'art * '935 mètres de bande, Daniel Buren, installation vidéo 3 écrans, (Prod. Savoir au Présent 1984) * ''Pièces a conviction'' (DAP, Prod. S.A.P., Vidéothèque de Paris 1985) ** ''Pit stop , Jean Tinguely'' ** ''Brandt/Hafner, Bertrand Lavier'' ** ''Espace musical, Takis'' ** ''Armoire paysage , Jean-Luc Vilmouth'' ** ''Par la juste mesure dans le double monde, Martial Raysse'' ** ''Suzanne et les vieillards , Jean-Michel Alberola'' ** ''Le délassement d'un peintre parisien , Jean Le Gac'' ** ''L'usine l'usine, Bill Woodrow'' * ''Lévèque au musée'', Claude Leveque (Savoir au Présent, CRDP Créteil 1986) * ''Wall drumming, Sol LeWitt'' (Musée d'art Moderne de Paris, 1988) Fiction * ''Les Quarxs (Pilote)'' avec François Schuiten ( Z-A Production 1991) * ''Danger Quarxs'' (Z-A 1992) * ''Les Quarxs'' (série d'animation 3D, 12x3mn) (Z-A 1993) * ''Ils sont là!'' (Quarxs, le Film) (35mm, 21'30", Z-A 1994) Génériques * ''Mirage illimité'' (co-dir. Alain Escalle), Grand-Canal, Z-A Production., Mikros (1er Prix , Imagina 93, International Monitor Awards...) * ''Cosmogonie'' (co-dir. Alain Escalle) (Canal+, TEVA, Z-A Production) (2ème prix Imagina '96, 2éme prix Images du Futur Montréal...) Documentaries * ''Cosmogony''', documentaire sur la réalité virtuelle pour la ''Nuit Cyber, Canal +. Z-A/Canal+/Teva 1996 Bibliographie * Sara and Tom Pendergast, Contemporary Artists St James Press, 2001, pp. 155–158, ISBN 1558624074 * Peter Weibel, Jeffrey Shaw, Future Cinema, MIT Press 2003, pp. 472,572-581, ISBN 0262692864 * Oliver Grau, Virtual Art, from Illusion to Immersion, MIT Press 2004, pp. 237–240, ISBN 0262572230, * Frank Popper, From Technology to Virtual Art, MIT Press 2005, pp.201–205, ISBN 026216230X * Derrick de Kerckhove, The Architecture of Intelligence, Birkhäuser 2005, pp. 40,48,51,73, ISBN 3764364513 * Gerfried Stocker and Christine Schöpf, Flesh Factor, Ars Electronica Festival 1997, Verlag Springer 1997, pp.312–315 * Fred Forest Art et Internet, Editions Cercle D'Art / Imaginaire Mode d'Emploi, pp. 61 – 63 * Christine Buci-Glucksmann, "L’art à l’époque virtuel", in Frontières esthétiques de l’art, Arts 8, Paris: L’Harmattan, 2004 * Dominique Moulon http://www.moulon.net/conf3.htm Conférence Report : Media Art in France, Un Point d'Actu, L'Art Numerique, p. 123 Liens externes *Site officiel *[http://www.the-dump.net Blog officiel The Dump] *Article de la revue La Paddythèque *site du CITU Catégorie:Art numérique Catégorie:Artiste contemporain français Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Artiste numérique Catégorie:Naissance en 1957 Catégorie:Naissance en Algérie Catégorie:Blogueur français Catégorie:Enseignant de l'Université Paris I (Panthéon-Sorbonne) Catégorie:Enseignant de l'Université Paris VIII Catégorie:Professeur d'arts plastiques en:Maurice Benayoun